A Watery Affair
by gti88
Summary: Hmm, who knew water could be so...hot. Oneshot, rated M, but we all know how effective that warning is Enjoy.


**Alright…first, pick a nice Barry White song…put in the CD/mp3 file…press play, and turn it up… got it?**

**  
Alright…now you can dive in…**

**Disclaimer: Characters – JK, plot is all me.**

**A Watery Affair**

Late one afternoon, Hermione was to be found, sitting at a table in the library, trying hard to concentrate on a helpful book she found that explained in detail the last Horcrux she, Harry and Ron had located. It was Rowena Ravenclaw's book, and its current location was the bottom of Harry's trunk, in an effort to dissipate unwanted attention. Filch had nearly caught them, after all…

She yawned, and read the next passage.

Rowena's book discusses charms from many different aspects, from ones used in rituals, all the way to offensive and defensive spell work. She researched far and wide, going as far as Central Asia to recover spells from indigenous groups. Her travels remain a mystery, as she recorded very little, and the magic she came across is written in its incantation form, but without instruction on what it does, or how to cast it. As it is known, she was talented in wandless magic, and may have been capable in performing said magic, but had not bothered to explain it in her book.

Hermione rubbed her eyes warily. A whole day of research had exhausted her. She closed the book, and put in her bag, together with the quill and the parchment she had used to make notes. Flinging her bag over her shoulder, she made her way out of the library, under the watchful eye of Madam Pince, and that of another visitor, hiding under an invisibility cloak. He followed closely, as Hermione turned the corner, heading towards the Head Girl dormitories.

She walked past the Great Hall, and was about to ascend the stairs, when a hand placed on top of hers stopped her.

"Oh…" she turned. "Harry! You gave me such a fright."

"Sorry," he looked sheepish. "Hermione, before you go, I just wanted to ask you…"

He paused.

"What, Harry?" she gazed at him inquisitively.

"Did you find out anything about the Horcrux?" he asked.

Hermione wasn't fooled. She knew Harry had wanted to ask something else, but she had no idea what it could be.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did," she answered. "There is this book I found, and it covers in detail what Rowena wrote herself. It's obvious why Voldemort wanted it so bad…"

"Hmm," Harry said distractedly, "that's great, Hermione. I'm sure we will be able to crack the Horcrux soon. You're brilliant."

"Well…" her cheeks turned a rosy pink. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Potter. Goodnight," she said.

"Yeah, good night," he winked and departed up the stairs, leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

She did not know what Harry was on about, but she dismissed the thought, and vowed to find out tomorrow. But right now, she was planning on doing something she had looked forward to ever since lunch today.

Hermione made her way down to the Prefect bathrooms. Torches had lit themselves on the walls when she entered, and a mist was resting on top of the warm water, giving the entire chamber an ethereal feeling of mystery and boundless spaciousness. The silhouettes of torchlight shone through the mist, and up above her, the black ceiling could not be distinguished.

She slipped off her robe, and it fell on the floor, around her feet. She ran her hands over her naked body, anticipating the soothing effect the hot water was going to have on her. Tentatively, she stepped forward, and slowly descended the submerged steps into the vast pool. The water came over her knees, then her waist, and finally covered her breasts when she touched the bottom. She propelled herself to the edge of the pool, and settled her back against the curved wall.

She closed her eyes, and drifted off, as arousing thoughts flooded her mind when she felt two jets of warm water encircle and massage her body. She became detached from the world, as her fantasies enveloped her, and miraculously, the streams of water shifted and curved to respond to every detail she was thinking.

It was bliss.

That is, until she heard a door creak open, and she squinted to see the darkened form of a second person coming in. With a thrill, she recognized the figure as Harry. But why was he here? Excitement coursed through her…

She heard a muttered incantation, and one reddish flash of light later resulted in soft music filling the chamber, its source remaining a mystery. A voice was singing a song in a foreign language, and listening into the music, Hermione found to be rather…erotic.

Closing her eyes, she felt the water ripple around her body, when Harry entered the pool as well. Small splashes indicated his progress towards her, and shivers traveled down her spine in anticipation…

Harry swam very close to her, and locked his gaze with hers. Words were useless. Seconds seemed like hours. Her breath hitched, and she could found herself incapable of diverting her gaze. Harry drew her in. The passion, burning within her, begged to be let forth.

Hermione's wet hair was a mess, as it hung to frame her face, and water droplets cascaded off it. Her ragged breathing became shallower, as a hand cupped her breast underwater. Two swift fingers began to play with her nipple, and she drew in a sharp breath. The water jet below had slowed down, and was beginning to grow weaker, as Harry's ministrations became more intense…

His lips crushed onto hers in a fiery kiss. She could not resist, as he pushed her up against the wall, and his tongue entered her mouth, roving, exploring…a moan of extreme pleasure escaped her…

She did not know quite when it happened, but Harry's left hand had found her clit, and he began stroking it, repeatedly, back and forth…his right hand had continued to massage her breast…her breathing became a hell of a lot faster, and the water around them seemed to be hotter, as it started splashing more around them and up onto the stone floor…

Hearts beat faster as the passion grew. The steam in the bathroom became denser, and the torches were reduced to nothing more than vague blurs of light. The music changed gradually from being upbeat, to a slower, deep and emotion-driven tempo.

…Liubov moia, lubi me strastno… 

Hermione didn't know what the words meant, but she did not care. Harry was making her feel things that an hour ago the mere thought of, would have made her blush furiously…

She felt his hands grab her around the waist. Harry suddenly pushed off from the wall, and made towards the center of the pool. All the time, he was laying peppery kisses on Hermione that made her shiver, despite the rather hot environment they were in…

Harry spun her around in the water, as she felt being plunged beneath the surface. Hermione tried to gasp, but found she was able to breathe. So he had thought of everything, she mused, as Harry's fingers began working their magic again.

Feelings turned into sensations, as Hermione became more and more excited. The feeling at the pit of her stomach intensified, until she found it nearly unbearable. Her fingers tangled themselves in Harry's hair, and of their own accord, her arms pushed Harry's head down towards her center…

O sweet Merlin! Harry's lips were wonderful on her own private parts…he kissed, nibbled, and the tongue…oh god, not the tongue…

"AAAHHHH!"

A scream escaped her, as wave after wave of pleasure, each more intense than the last rocked her body…she moaned repeatedly in satisfaction…

When her mind caught up with her senses, she realized a pair of magic fingers had been added to the mix…it drove her mad, as all coherent thought was immediately extinguished…one finger entered, and then the other…a pulsating massage of her inside walls ensued, and…and…the feeling, it was heavenly, as she arched her back, threw her head back, and another scream of indescribable pleasure tore from her…

The water swirled around them. That jet had started up again from somewhere, and it was curving around her again, threatening to take the last of her sanity…

Only, it didn't. Something else, much more powerful was going to…

They had ended up against the wall of the pool again at some point. Surfacing, both of them drew deep, labored breaths…Harry's gaze was a fire. Just a mere look from him aroused her to heights unknown to her before.

"God, Harry, do it…do it, now," Hermione gasped.

Underwater, Hermione's hand closed around his manhood, and she guided him slowly inside her. Gradually, she felt pain build up, but it was eclipsed by the excitement pulsating within her.

Harry pulled back, and thrust again; it was hard and fast.

Hermione let out a scream. The pain was intense at first, but hurt less with each stroke, and it soon became much more pleasurable. Involuntarily, she began to moan, louder and louder, as the sensations at the pit of her stomach kept building, and her climax approached…

That pair of magical fingers had begun to play with her nipple again. Unable to think, Hermione drowned in the ecstasy Harry was creating…

Everything was a blur. She wanted to explode from sheer desire…

And then she came. It felt sweet, and a sensation words could not even begin to describe, overcame her, as she arched her back, and closed her eyes in satisfaction…

Harry slipped out of Hermione, and exhausted, rested alongside her, breathing heavily.

Neither could speak.

Harry put an arm around her, and she snuggled into him. They sat together in the pool, enjoying the peace and tranquil atmosphere. The music was still sounding from somewhere.

"Think we should head back?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Yeah, we probably should…rounds should be starting soon," said Harry, as the gong of a distant clock announced the hour.

They shared a chaste, lingering kiss, before climbing out of the pool. The music faded slowly, as they dried off.

"Harry, can you help me for a second?" Hermione inquired, with her back to him.

"Um…sure, what did you need?"

"My hair keeps dripping. Can you dry me off while I tie it in a towel? Rounds start in five minutes, and I have no time…"

Harry grinned mischievously.

"Most certainly."

He deliberately moved the towel slowly over Hermione's body, his hands memorizing every curve of her being. She breathed in deeply again.

"Harry…stop…the rounds…" she muttered indistinctly.

He either didn't hear her, or pretended to be deaf. Working his way up and down, he massaged her breasts in his hands, traveled downwards, around her center and hips, and the motion repeated itself, as her knees became weak, and she leaned backwards into him, falling in the rhythm of his ministrations…

"There," he whispered in her ear at one point, "All dry now."

"Thank you, Harry," she said, giving him a wide grin.

Shakily, Hermione walked over to the bench in the corner, and dressed herself, looking very disheveled when she had finished. Harry, in the meanwhile, had quickly dressed in his robes as well, and he looked at Hermione.

"I'll see you later," Harry said, and winked, as he swaggered by Hermione on his way out of the bathroom.

"Yes…yes, you will," came her breathless reply.

"And…what time did you say again?"

"Midnight," she promptly answered.

"Alright then…it's a date," and with that, he had departed.

Hermione walked out a few minutes later. She began walking the corridors, but her mind was elsewhere. She walked right past a fourth year, who was out of bed, but Hermione did not even notice him scamper away.

She smiled to herself, and turned the corner, heading back to her Head Girl dormitories.

**A/N And there it is…now, if you got too close and those two accidentally splashed you, towels and review pads will be on the racks to your right…please help yourself ;)**


End file.
